


Кредо проходимца

by Sambaris



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Robin Hood (1973), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Корпорация «Абстерго» похищает Финника, чтобы найти что-то важное в памяти его далёкого предка. Детектив Ник Уайлд идёт по следу, ещё не зная, через что ему придётся пройти в попытке спасти старого друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Trickster's Сreed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759227) by [Sambaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris)



> Работа была написана на конкурс "Зимняя Фандомная битва-2017" для команды WTF Fox 2017.  
> Огромное спасибо прекрасной бете, которая помогла сделать эту работу лучше: https://ficbook.net/authors/739850  
> Предупреждения: несколько матерных слов в репликах одного из персонажей

Адвокат появился на пороге участка через двадцать восемь минут после телефонного звонка. Ник краем глаза заметил, как Фангмейер протянул Когтяузеру пятидолларовую купюру. Должно быть, рискнул поспорить, что за полчаса адвокат не успеет добраться по вечерним пробкам.  
Когтяузер только пожал плечами, пряча купюру в бумажник. Ник понимал его: он тоже не знал, как сотрудники «Милтон и сын» умудряются реагировать на вызовы так быстро, но уже успел привыкнуть к этому, как к неизбежным в своей регулярности демонстрациям протеста хиппи перед зданием полицейского управления. Адвокатская контора «Милтон и сын» была самой дорогой и самой респектабельной во всём Зверополисе, и у неё наверняка были свои методы.  
Адвокат оказался лисом, таким же огненно-рыжим, как и сам Ник, но заметно старше, и кое-где в его тщательно ухоженной шерсти уже пробивалась седина. Ник не сомневался, что этот лис умеет улыбаться и очаровывать своим видом не хуже него самого, когда нужно произвести впечатление на судью и присяжных. Но сейчас он не стал играть в игры, и Ник даже в чём-то был ему за это благодарен.  
— У вас в камере сидит мой клиент, доктор Уоррен Видик, региональный директор корпорации «Абстерго Индастриз». Я требую, чтобы вы выпустили его немедленно.  
Адвокат аккуратно положил на стойку Когтяузера пачку документов. На свете не существовало способа подготовить все бумаги так быстро, но Ник даже не удивился. Должно быть, «Абстерго» знали о том, что он копает под них, и успели подготовиться к возможным последствиям. Когтяузер немедленно с интересом уткнулся в бумаги, листая их одну за другой. Ник не удостоил их ни единым взглядом.  
— Мистер Видик несёт ответственность за похищение лиса по имени Финник. Он пропал неделю назад, и у меня есть свидетели, которые явно указывают на «Абстерго». Ваш клиент никуда не пойдёт.  
— Свидетели? Вы имеете в виду троих известных преступников, неоднократно привлекавшихся в прошлом за мошенничество, мелкое воровство и, самое интересное, ложь под присягой? Ваши свидетели не убедят ни присяжных, ни публику, ни даже журналистов, готовых схватиться за любую сенсацию. Боюсь, что у вас ничего нет, мистер Уайлд.   
Ник скрипнул зубами. Он не знал, откуда адвокат разузнал подробности дела. Компьютерный взлом? Информатор в участке? Или, может, его агентство сумело как-то надавить на самого капитана Буйволсона? Хотя эту версию Ник почти сразу отбросил: на такой подвиг способна только Джуди и никто другой.   
Сам Буйволсон не замедлил появиться на запах неприятностей. Не говоря ни слова, он выхватил из лап Когтяузера бумагу, пробежал по ней глазами, схватил со стойки следующую, коротко взглянул и сразу отложил в сторону. Полицейские начали стягиваться со всех концов участка, заинтересованные этой сценой. Ник почувствовал злость. Вместо того чтобы помочь ему, они все просто с любопытством вытягивали шеи, пытаясь разглядеть получше, что сейчас произойдёт. Весьма возможно, что они просто хотели увидеть, как выскочка Уайлд наконец получит по носу. Джуди среди них не было, и это одновременно радовало и злило ещё сильнее.  
Буйволсон снял очки и хлопнул Ника по плечу.  
— Детектив, на два слова.   
Ник хотел было возмутиться, но потом решил, что это будет выглядеть просто глупо. Этот раунд он проиграл. Понурив голову, он послушно отошёл вслед за Буйволсоном в сторону, подальше от чужих ушей. Не то, чтобы это могло чем-то помочь против профессионального тонкого слуха здешних сотрудников, но всё-таки давало некую иллюзию приватности.  
— Уайлд, нам придётся отпустить этого хорька. Бумаги слишком убедительные, даже я ничего не могу тут сделать.  
— Шеф, но ведь он виновен, вы знаете об этом не хуже меня!  
— Да, знаю. И ещё я знаю, что мы обязаны соблюдать закон. Так же, как любые другие жители Зверополиса. В тысячу раз сильнее, чем любые другие! На нас каждый день смотрит столько глаз, столько когтей стремится вцепиться нам в спину, что мы не можем себе позволить обвинять кого-то без убедительных доказательств! Ты думаешь, мне никогда не приходилось видеть, как преступник уходил от наказания из-за какой-нибудь лазейки в законах? Ты думаешь, мне не хотелось однажды плюнуть на все правила и делать то, что хочется, забыв о последствиях? Ты думаешь, я никогда не терял друзей?!   
Ник с удивлением глядел на капитана. Он давно не видел его таким разъярённым. Должно быть, что-то в происходящем задело его за живое.  
— Я не закрываю твоё расследование, Уайлд. Копай, занимайся этим делом, пока что-нибудь не найдёшь. Но мы должны соблюдать правила. По крайней мере, у тебя был один допрос.  
— Ага. Один допрос, на котором Видик всё время молчал.  
— Пересмотри запись. Выражение его глаз, когда ты задавал вопросы. Движения ушей и хвоста. Иногда такие детали могут рассказать больше, чем полноценное чистосердечное признание. Тебе ещё многому предстоит научиться в нашей работе. Свободны, детектив, я вас больше не задерживаю.  
Последнюю фразу Буйволсон проговорил громко, чтобы всем точно было слышно, и Ник молча отошёл в сторону. Обернувшись, он увидел, как Буйволсон разговаривает с адвокатом. Оба улыбались, хотя в улыбке капитана было непривычно много зубов. Похоже, у него действительно был когда-то похожий опыт.  
Внезапно дверь участка распахнулась, и в неё вбежала запыхавшаяся рысь в строгом деловом костюме. Тонкий кейс с логотипом «Абстерго» у неё в лапах явно намекал Нику, что запас сюрпризов на сегодня ещё далеко не исчерпан. Рысь подбежала к стойке Когтяузера и второпях наступила на хвост адвокату. Тот скривился, а Ник впервые за весь день улыбнулся.  
— Мне нужен детектив Николас Уайлд. Где я могу его найти?  
Буйволсон повернулся к ней, на его морде читалось явное неудовольствие.  
— Мэм, если вы по поводу ареста мистера Видика, то этот вопрос уже улажен. Присядьте, подождите несколько минут, выпейте чашечку кофе…  
— Называйте меня Ник. Очень приятно, мэм, — Ник уже стоял рядом, галантно приподняв фуражку над головой. Буйволсон состроил недовольную гримасу, но промолчал. Когтяузер подался вперёд в своём кресле, опёрся подбородком на скрещённые лапы и теперь внимательно следил за происходящим с каким-то непонятным азартом. Что касается адвоката, то на его морде не читалось никакого выражения вообще. Настоящий профессионал.  
— Меня зовут Люси Стиллман. Рада познакомиться, мистер Уайлд. Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь в сторонке, чтобы никому не мешать?  
— Конечно, мэм. Следуйте за мной.

Ник прикрыл за собой тяжёлую металлическую дверь и щёлкнул замком. Маленькое помещение было целиком заставлено лёгкими складными стульями, у стены стоял стол со стареньким компьютером, а за стеклянной перегородкой была видна большая комната практически без мебели: длинный металлический стол и два стула по краям, оба надёжно прикрученные к полу массивными шурупами.  
— Это комната для ведения допросов. Обычно наши гости видят её с той стороны стекла, но сейчас, я думаю, в этом нет необходимости. Подождите минутку…   
Ник открыл электрощиток на стене и нажал на несколько переключателей.  
— Я отключил все микрофоны. Включая те, о которых мне знать не полагается. Вы можете говорить совершенно открыто, мисс Стиллман, нас никто не подслушает.  
Люси задумалась на несколько секунд, потом открыла свой кейс, достала маленький прибор, больше всего похожий на пульт от телевизора, и нажала на нём несколько кнопок. Ник почувствовал короткий звон в ушах, который, впрочем, тут же прошёл.  
— Вот теперь нас действительно никто не услышит. Простите за параноидальность, мистер Уайлд, но у меня есть причины думать, что о некоторых здешних системах наблюдения не знаете даже вы.   
Ник взглянул на гостью более внимательно. Цепкий взгляд янтарно-жёлтых глаз. Волевой подбородок, твёрдо сжатые губы. Поза, поворот головы — всё это свидетельствовало о решительности и об уверенности в себе. Похоже, эта гостья не будет зря тратить его время. Что бы она ни хотела сказать, это должно быть действительно важно.  
— Мистер Уайлд, что вы знаете о проекте «Анимус»?  
— Это машина для извлечения генетической памяти. Проект Уоррена Видика. Находится в стадии сырого прототипа. Вы, насколько я знаю, работаете там ассистенткой доктора Видика.  
— Вообще-то всё это коммерческая тайна «Абстерго»…  
— Мисс Стиллман, у меня была неделя на поиски. Неделя — это очень долгий срок.   
Ник вдруг почувствовал усталость. За эту неделю он перерыл весь город, спал не больше пяти часов за ночь, использовал все свои связи и влез во все возможные долги, и всё равно узнал слишком мало. Финник где-то там, совсем один, а он ничего не может для него сделать.  
— Вы правы, «Анимус» используется для доступа к генетической памяти. История жизни ваших предков зашита в ваш код ДНК. Чем более отдалённые предки, тем меньше фрагментов сохранилось, максимальный допустимый предел — тысяча лет. Там осколки уцелевшего прошлого становятся настолько разрозненными, что мозгу, подключённому к «Анимусу», приходится додумывать все потерянные подробности, действия и слова, чтобы заполнить пробелы и получить доступ к следующему участку памяти.  
— Зачем вы мне всё это рассказываете, Люси?  
— Потому что если вы хотите вытащить вашего друга Финника из лап «Абстерго», вы должны понимать, что с ним сейчас происходит.  
Наступила тишина. Тихонько гудела лампа дневного света под потолком. Ник смотрел прямо в глаза Люси, и она не отводила взгляд. Выражение её глаз показалось ему знакомым: в нём была твёрдая решимость идти до конца, невзирая ни на какие преграды. Точно так же смотрела Джуди, когда мир в очередной раз пытался подставить ей подножку.   
А ещё этот взгляд говорил о том, что Люси не врёт — или что она величайшая актриса из всех, кого Нику приходилось встречать в своей жизни. Проще было поверить в первый вариант.  
— Кто вы на самом деле, мисс Стиллман? В чём ваш интерес?  
— Это неважно…  
— Это важно!   
Ник с силой ударил в стену кулаком, удар отозвался болью в костяшках пальцев. В нём накопилось слишком много эмоций за эти дни, слишком много досады, страха и злости, и они начали прорываться наружу, проламывать стену самоконтроля, всегда надёжно служившую ему без единого сбоя.  
— Это важно! Я не могу вам верить, если я не знаю, чего вы на самом деле хотите. Занять место Видика? Организовать попытку побега, а потом раскрыть его в последний момент и пожинать лавры? У меня тоже есть причины быть параноидальным, мисс Стиллман. Серьёзные причины. Я не в том положении, чтобы рисковать вслепую.  
Люси наградила его долгим оценивающим взглядом, потом вздохнула и начала говорить.  
— Я представляю одну организацию, не имеющую отношения к «Абстерго». Я не могу сказать вам, что это за организация, и поверьте мне, вам действительно лучше об этом не знать. Но эксперименты доктора Видика представляют для нас серьёзную опасность.   
— Я понял. Коммерческий шпионаж. Конкурирующая фирма? Не знал, что этой областью исследований занимается кто-то ещё.  
— Можете считать так, это не важно. Важно то, что в памяти мистера Финника скрыта очень ценная информация. Его далёкий предок однажды спрятал некий предмет, который с тех пор так и не смогли найти. Видик хочет выяснить, где спрятан этот предмет. Мы не можем этого допустить.  
— Вы хотите устроить Финнику побег?  
— Я пыталась. Сообщила ему о своих планах — осторожно, через записки, чтобы не раскрыть себя. Проблема в том, мистер Уайлд, что он не хочет уходить.  
— Что?  
— Эти воспоминания… Для него это больше похоже на сон, которым он может управлять. Как погружение в другой мир. И этот мир кажется ему более интересным, более важным, чем реальный Зверополис. Финник не хочет из него возвращаться, хотя он и знает теперь, что Видик устранит его, как только найдёт то, что ищет. Должно быть, он просто не хочет в это верить.   
Ник побарабанил пальцами по спинке пустого стула перед ним.  
— Это не слишком похоже на того Финника, которого я знаю. Но допустим, что это действительно так. Чем я могу помочь?  
— Для успешного побега нам нужно содействие мистера Финника. Вам придётся убедить его вернуться.  
— Как? Вы можете провести меня к нему?  
— Нет. Там слишком надёжная охрана, побег и так исчерпает все наши ресурсы. Но вы сможете пообщаться с Финником иначе. Вы проникнете в его воспоминания. У нас есть собственный «Анимус», нелегально подключенный к компьютерной сети «Абстерго». Вы попадёте в прошлое — в его прошлое, мистер Уайлд. Финник полностью управляет там аватаром своего предка, осознаёт происходящее, и у вас будет возможность поговорить именно с ним. Вы не просто детектив, ведущий его дело, вы его близкий друг. Это единственный способ, который мы сумели придумать.   
Ник помолчал, глядя под ноги. Что-то во всей этой истории ему не нравилось. Слишком многое оставалось недосказанным, слишком много было пробелов, каждый из которых мог оказаться фатальным.  
— Вы что-то недоговариваете, Люси. Есть какой-то подвох, я это чувствую. В чём он? Скажите сейчас, или всё отменяется.  
Люси потупила глаза.  
— Есть… Определённые ограничения на доступ в чужую память. Причина, по которой в «Абстерго» этот метод никогда не используют. Видите ли, если подсознание мистера Финника решит, что его действия в той или иной ситуации привели к смерти его аватара, он проснётся, а потом начнёт восстанавливать тот же эпизод памяти сначала. А вот если вы погибнете в его виртуальном мире… Ваш мозг этого не выдержит. Вы умрёте и здесь.   
Ник сглотнул. Вот он, подвох. Ставка — жизнь. Как в те времена, когда они с Джуди работали над делом о ночных горлодёрах. Рискнуть всем. Пойти ва-банк. Стоит ли его цель этой цены?   
Ник кивнул, сжав зубы. Стоит. Он не бросит друга в беде.  
— Я согласен. Давайте начнём.

Подвал, куда его привели, казался самым обыкновенным, похожим на тысячи других подвалов в промышленном пригороде Зверополиса. Ника привезли сюда с завязанными глазами, нос заткнули кусочками ваты, чтобы он даже по запаху не смог запомнить дорогу. Разумная мера предосторожности, но осознание этого факта не добавляло ему уверенности.  
«Анимус» был похож на суперсовременную больничную койку, какие ему доводилось видеть в центральном госпитале Зверополиса. Оранжевая лежанка анатомической формы, со всех сторон обвешанная неведомой аппаратурой. Проводов больше, чем в любом магазине компьютерной техники. Кроме него и Люси, в подвале никого не было, но провода уходили куда-то в стену рядом с закрытой дверью.  
— Мои коллеги будут управлять процессом, но вы не должны их видеть, мистер Уайлд. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, это необходимая мера. Мы слишком многое ставим на карту. Если «Абстерго» поймает вас, вы сможете раскрыть только меня.  
— Я понимаю.   
Ник почувствовал, что он дрожит. Наполовину от страха, наполовину от предвкушения. Наконец-то он сможет хоть что-то сделать. Больше всего он ненавидел чувство собственного бессилия, и сейчас оно наконец-то перестало его мучить. Сегодня всё решится.  
— Пожалуйста, ложитесь. Я займусь аппаратурой.   
Ник послушно лёг на койку, Люси начала подключать провода, приклеивая контакты к его коже под слоем меха. Наконец она взяла в лапы большой шлем, соединённый с машиной толстым проводом, и Ник решил задать напоследок ещё один вопрос.  
— Этот предок Финника, о котором вы говорили… Кто он такой?  
Люси улыбнулась.  
— Вы наверняка слышали о нём. Его звали Робин Гуд.   
С этими словами она надела шлем ему на голову, нажала несколько кнопок, и мир заполнила белая пелена, сквозь которую проступали какие-то цифры и смутные образы. Ник почувствовал, что падает, голова закружилась, и через секунду он открыл глаза совсем в другом месте и времени. Вокруг него был город Ноттингем, средневековая Англия холодной весной одна тысяча сто девяносто четвёртого года. 

Ник стоял в подворотне Ноттингема и рассматривал свою одежду. Грубая серая ткань, кожаные ремешки вместо привычных пуговиц или молний. Бесформенный балахон от шеи до пяток, перетянутый на поясе кожаным ремнём, сапоги подозрительно самодельного вида. Ник с некоторой оторопью понял, что на нём нет штанов. Интересно, в Средневековье действительно так одевались, или это Финник так себе представляет моду той эпохи?  
Впрочем, какая разница. Важно найти самого Финника, вбить немного мозгов в его упрямую голову и поскорее вытащить его и себя из этого неприятного места. Он должен быть где-то близко, «Анимус» воспроизводил во всех деталях только тот кусочек города, который Финник видел в последние несколько минут. Точнее, видел не он сам, конечно, а этот его предок, благородный разбойник Робин Гуд.   
Ник хмыкнул. Он всегда думал, что Робин Гуд — это выдумка, что такого лиса никогда не существовало в реальной истории. Что ж, похоже, он ошибался. И Финник явно унаследовал от предка пару-тройку фамильных черт характера.   
Ник вышел из подворотни и огляделся вокруг. Город выглядел как в историческом фильме: приземистые бревенчатые дома с черепичными или дощатыми крышами, высокие глухие заборы, редкие прохожие, одетые в практически одинаковые серые или чёрные балахоны. Должно быть, это бедный район. Богатеи в то время, кажется, носили очень яркие наряды, стараясь перещеголять друг друга и выделиться из серой — в прямом смысле — толпы. Если подумать, не так много изменилось с тех пор в головах.   
Но исторические фильмы редко показывали неприятные подробности. Жидкая грязь под ногами вместо гладкого асфальта. Груды гниющего мусора повсюду, распространяющие жуткую вонь. Виселица вдалеке, к счастью, сейчас пустая. Раздетый почти догола пьяница, спящий в канаве. Ник мысленно порадовался, что пьяный был бараном, и его толстая шерсть должна была защитить его от холода — а потом одёрнул себя. Этого пьяницы тут на самом деле не было. Тут вообще никого не было, кроме двух лис, все остальные были фантомами, игрой воображения и не более того.   
Ник оглянулся ещё раз, выискивая Финника. Несколько прохожих: зайцы, бобёр, бурый медведь, толстый, как Когтяузер. Двое куниц. Нищий в капюшоне, невозможно разглядеть, к какому виду он относится. Нищий ощупывал дорогу перед собой палкой, и Ник понял, что он слепой. Где же Финник?  
Из-под плаща нищего выглянул кончик рыжего хвоста, и Ник вздрогнул. Финник? Если это он, то почему в таком виде?  
Ещё Ника смутило, что нищий был с ним одного роста. Конечно, в смешанных семьях Зверополиса бывало всякое, но до Зверополиса оставалась ещё почти тысяча лет, нравы старых времён были безжалостны к смешению видов, это Ник знал точно. В некоторых районах Зверополиса они ничуть не изменились до сих пор.  
Впрочем, пока что это была его единственная зацепка. Накинув на голову капюшон, чтобы не выделяться из толпы, Ник пошёл следом за нищим. В худшем случае он просто потеряет немного времени.  
Нищий повернул к одному из домов и постучал в дверь. Ему открыла зайчиха, сразу напомнившая Нику мать Джуди — такая же усталая мордочка под длинными ушами, домашнее платье для разнообразия белого цвета. Нищий вошёл внутрь, и Ник прильнул к крохотному окошку. Оно было составлено из осколков стекла, склеенных друг с другом грубой замазкой. Видимо, в этом времени стекло стоило дорого, и заменить разбитое окно было беднякам не по карману. К счастью, через щели всё было отлично слышно. Ник постарался пригнуться, чтобы его не было видно через окно, и внимательно прислушался. Изнутри раздался тонкий детский голосок.  
— Робин! Робин Гуд! Ты обещал прийти на мой день рождения, и ты действительно пришёл! Спасибо тебе, ты самый лучший лис на свете!  
Ответом ему был добродушный смех. Голос был незнакомый, а вот интонации Ник сразу узнал. Это был Финник, его смех ни с чем нельзя было спутать. В Зверополисе он смеялся редко, но тут, видимо, взятая на себя роль требовала от него иного поведения.  
— Ну конечно, пришёл, разве я мог пропустить твой восьмой день рождения! Гляди, я принёс тебе подарок!   
Ник осторожно заглянул в окно. Серый балахон нищего лежал на спинке грубо сколоченного стула, а высокий стройный лис в зелёном кафтане — или эта одежда называется как-то иначе? Да какая разница, это не имеет значения, — стоял посреди комнаты, и целая толпа зайчат всех возрастов повисла на нём, как будто он был Санта-Клаусом на рождественской ярмарке. Лис улыбался и старался обнять всех сразу, на морде его было настоящее блаженство. Ник ущипнул себя за лапу, чувствуя, что окружающее начинает быть похожим на безумный сон. Финник — любит детей? Да он же всегда терпеть их не мог, вечно раздавал подзатыльники, когда они с Ником в своей дежурной маскировке шли через детскую площадку, и окружающие карапузы бежали к Финнику дружить. Почему-то он вечно казался им притягательным объектом для игр, и Ник был уверен, что Финника это бесит. Видимо, он не так уж хорошо знал своего старого друга.  
Робин Гуд — или, вернее, Финник — тем временем аккуратно выпутался из детских объятий и вытащил из сумочки на поясе маленькую флейту.  
— Держи, приятель. Я знаю, ты любишь слушать музыку на ярмарках, а теперь ты сам сможешь играть, сколько захочешь.  
Маленький зайчонок схватил флейту и запрыгал от радости. Зайчиха в углу комнаты украдкой утирала слёзы. Всё это было похоже на вечеринку в доме Хоппсов, когда Ник приезжал к ним в гости на Рождество, и он совершенно не ожидал увидеть что-то подобное здесь.  
Внезапно его грубо схватили за воротник и подняли над землёй. Морда Ника вдруг оказалась вровень с глазами того самого бурого медведя, огромного, как скала. Сразу вспомнились телохранители мистера Бига. Не самое приятное воспоминание.  
— Шпионим, да? — прошипел медведь, оскалив зубы. Ник сжался. Такого поворота событий он не ожидал — а следовало бы. Вряд ли Робин Гуд рискнул бы сунуться в город, полный солдат, в одиночку.   
Не ожидая ответа, медведь шагнул к двери, распахнул её и грубо втащил Ника внутрь. Зайчата бросились врассыпную, зайчиха в углу испуганно сделала шаг назад, вжавшись в стену. Робин-Финник обернулся, и их глаза встретились. Повисла пауза.  
— Гляди, кого я поймал, Роб! Соглядатай, шпион шерифа! Давай-ка покажем ему, как в Шервудском лесу принято обходиться со шпионами!  
Финник сделал шаг вперёд. Его глаза сузились. Он явно узнал Ника, но по выражению на его морде невозможно было понять, что он чувствует по этому поводу.  
— Отпусти его, Джонни. Это… Мой знакомый. Он не шпион.  
Медведь неохотно опустил Ника на землю, зайчиха в углу осторожно выдохнула и положила на стол кухонный нож. Ник не успел заметить, когда она его схватила. Надо же! В Зверополисе пожилые женщины не тянутся за оружием, столкнувшись с опасностью. Другие времена, другие нравы…  
— Здравствуй, Ник. Я ждал, что рано или поздно ты появишься.   
Ник до сих пор не мог угадать по чужому незнакомому голосу Финника его эмоции. Всё это было странно, и он чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Судя по всему, только что он был на волосок от смерти.  
— Нам надо поговорить. Но не здесь. Не будем портить праздник этим милым зверям.   
С этими словами Финник отвернулся, снял с пояса маленький мешочек, в котором звякнули монеты, и протянул его старой зайчихе.  
— Простите, что так вышло, друзья мои, но сегодня я вынужден рано вас покинуть. Весёлого дня рождения! Я обязательно загляну к вам в ближайшие дни.  
Финник снова улыбался, и Ник готов был поклясться, что он не играет. Он действительно говорил то, что думал, эта ненастоящая заячья семья что-то значила для него. Потом он повернулся к Нику, и улыбка исчезла.  
— Пошли. Тут неподалёку есть место, где нам никто не помешает.  
Финник снова надел балахон нищего, накинул на голову капюшон, и только теперь Ник заметил, что на капюшоне вышита какая-то незнакомая эмблема. Финник вышел за дверь, медведь чувствительно ткнул Ника в спину, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом.   
Выходя в дверь, он обернулся. Зайчиха стояла у окна и смотрела вслед уходящей сгорбленной фигуре нищего. На её мордочке было выражение страха пополам с надеждой. Ник покачал головой, а затем пошёл вперёд, больше не оглядываясь.

Короткий переулок заканчивался тупиком. Со всех сторон были глухие высокие стены. От такого места следовало ждать неприятностей, но Ник надеялся, что Финник прислушается к голосу рассудка.  
— Здравствуй, Финник.  
— Меня зовут Робин Гуд! — воскликнул Финник с неожиданной злостью. Медведь за спиной негромко зарычал, и Ник решил не спорить.  
— Как скажешь, Робин. Здравствуй. Я рад тебя видеть, хоть и не уверен, что это взаимно.  
— Джонни, прогуляйся немного по улице, погляди, нет ли там солдат. Ты заставляешь моего приятеля нервничать.  
— Ты уверен, Роб? Ты доверяешь этому типу?  
— Хороший вопрос. Но я смогу постоять за себя, не сомневайся. Пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение.  
Медведь громко фыркнул, и его тяжёлые шаги скоро стихли за поворотом переулка. Они остались вдвоём.  
— Должно быть, это был Малютка Джон? Легенды описывают его довольно точно.  
— Хватит нести херню, Ник. Оставь пустую болтовню для своей крольчихи. Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь, полицейская морда?   
Вот теперь Ник узнал очаровательную манеру речи настоящего Финника. Это заставило его почувствовать себя немного лучше.  
— Спасаю тебя, что ещё я могу тут делать. Я нашёл способ подключиться к твоей памяти…  
— Ты нашёл, ага. Долбоёб. Я так и думал, что они попробуют тебя использовать, и ты купился, как последний осёл.  
— Ты их знаешь? Тех, кто мне помог?  
— Видел их записки. И мне рассказывал про них Уоррен. Ты хоть знаешь, что если ты умрёшь здесь, то ты уже не проснёшься? Или они и этого тебе не сказали?  
— Сказали. Слушай, Финник, мне надо…  
— Робин! Меня зовут Робин, мать твою, запомни хорошенько, а то я позову сюда Джона, и он сделает из тебя чёртов бифштекс! А лапа у него тяжёлая, я видел, как он расправляется с местными копами.  
— О'кей, о'кей. Робин. Не нервничай. Давай говорить спокойно. Ты понимаешь, что ты в опасности?  
— Я в опасности? Это ты в опасности, кретин. Это чёртов двенадцатый век, тут могут убить за дырявые сапоги или за ржавую заточку. Не то, чтоб это меня волновало, ты сам сюда припёрся по доброй воле, но по старой памяти я всё-таки дам тебе совет. Я сейчас проснусь, тебя вышвырнет из системы, и тебе не следует больше возвращаться сюда. Если я в следующий раз увижу тебя, то просто пройду мимо, даже если тебя будут вешать королевские стражники. А они будут, ты слишком на меня похож. Знаешь, почему все лисы разбежались из Ноттингема за последние пару лет? Потому что Робина Гуда вешали уже раз двадцать, и каждый раз хватали не того парня. И знаешь что? Им наплевать. Всем наплевать, это тебе не сраный Зверополис.  
— Послушай… Робин… Что бы тебе ни рассказывал Видик, это всё ложь. Он использует тебя, а потом убьёт, когда найдёт то, что ищет.  
— Херня. Ты про ту хренотень, которую король Ричард привёз из крестового похода, а я украл? Красивая хреновина, только я понятия не имею, что она такое. Но это не важно. Я отдам её Уоррену, когда наступит подходящий момент, но это ничего не изменит. Я для него слишком ценный объект. Первый случай, когда удалось достучаться до такой старой памяти.  
— Ты сам себя слышишь вообще? Лохи, которых разводит Биг в своих финансовых пирамидах, и те убедительнее врут сами себе. Это ловушка, Финник. Весь этот мир — это ловушка!   
В этот раз Финник не стал возмущаться, что Ник назвал его настоящим именем. Он сделал шаг вперёд, так что их носы практически соприкоснулись.  
— Этот мир — самый настоящий из всех! Запомни это, Ник, запомни это накрепко! Он настоящий, потому что я здесь — настоящий! А, да какого чёрта, ты всё равно не поймёшь. Пока, Ник. Передавай привет Джуди.  
Финник закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Ник понял, что проиграл. Сейчас он проснётся, и будет слишком поздно что-либо исправлять. Что-то в Финнике сломалось, причём, наверное, уже давно, а он и не заметил. Был слишком увлечён своей новой жизнью, новой работой и новой семьёй…  
Прошло несколько секунд. Они по-прежнему стояли друг напротив друга в глухом переулке посреди средневекового Ноттингема, ветер нёс над головой печной дым и какой-то мусор, и тишину разбавлял только далёкий скрип телеги. А потом Финник открыл глаза, и Ник увидел в них то, что меньше всего ожидал. Страх.  
— Я не могу выйти из системы. «Анимус» не отвечает на команды. Похоже, когда ты вломился сюда, там что-то сломалось. Уоррен рассказывал, что такое случалось раньше, с другими, когда «Анимус» ещё не был как следует доработан.  
— И что это значит?  
— Это значит, Ник, — Финник схватил его за одежду, встряхнул, и все его клыки обнажились в оскале, — это значит, что мы теперь на равных. Пока в «Абстерго» не восстановят контроль, для нас обоих смерть здесь будет финальной. Сволочь. Кретин. Почему вечно я влипаю из-за тебя в какую-нибудь херню?!  
Финник отшвырнул Ника, тот чувствительно ударился спиной об стену, и в наступившей тишине оба услышали близкий звон металла о металл. Звук драки на мечах. Ник видел достаточно фэнтезийных фильмов, чтобы узнать его мгновенно.   
Из дальнего конца переулка раздался крик Малютки Джона:  
— Здесь солдаты, целая армия! Беги, Робин, я их задержу!  
— Твою мать, — с чувством проговорил себе под нос Финник, и Ник был с ним в этот момент совершенно согласен.

Через высокий забор оказалось довольно сложно перелезть. Это не металлическая сетка, которую используют в Зверополисе и которая способна остановить только неуклюжих буйволов. Доски были подогнаны очень плотно, и Нику пришлось подсадить Финника, а потом уцепиться за его лапы и карабкаться вверх по его спине. Как в старые времена, когда они только начинали вместе работать…  
Пробежав через чей-то двор, они выскочили на параллельную улицу. Издалека был слышен топот множества ног: солдаты бросились в погоню, они знали эти улицы досконально, а Ник был тут впервые и понятия не имел, куда бежать.  
— За мной! — крикнул Финник и помчался куда-то в сторону, так что только пятки замелькали. В Зверополисе он не умел бегать так быстро, и Нику пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы выдержать темп.  
Финник повернул на одном перекрёстке, на другом. Шум погони приближался, судя по звукам, их брали в кольцо.   
Внезапно одна из дверей приоткрылась, в щель высунулась морда пожилого пса.  
— Робин Гуд, сюда! Скорее!   
Не колеблясь ни секунды, Финник проскользнул в дверь, и Ник последовал за ним.   
Они оказались в кузнице. Стены помещения были увешаны подковами, серпами, косами, большой деревянный стол был весь завален каким-то металлическим хламом. Потухший горн в углу выглядел грубым, но вполне функциональным, им явно часто пользовались.  
— В подвал! Скорее!  
Пёс приоткрыл люк в полу, Финник нырнул в темноту, и Ник осторожно шагнул следом, нашаривая лапой ступеньку. В сапогах это было непривычно и неудобно, он не чувствовал под собой опоры, но надо было спешить. Промахнувшись мимо ступеньки, он кубарем скатился вниз, и люк над головой захлопнулся. Сверху послышался тяжёлый скрип: видимо, люк задвинули какой-то мебелью. Ник замер. Он слышал рядом тяжёлое дыхание Финника, но темнота вокруг была такая, что даже лисье ночное зрение не позволяло ему хоть что-то разглядеть.  
Сверху раздался скрип двери и тяжёлые шаги.  
— Мы ищем Робина Гуда. Видел его?  
— Нет, сэр, что вы, я редко выхожу из дома. Робин Гуд? Понятия не имею, о ком вы говорите.  
Послышался звук удара и шум падающего тела.  
— Не играй со мной в игры, шваль! Ты отлично знаешь, кто это такой. Если мы его тут найдём… Обыскать дом!  
Послышались многочисленные шаги, звон падающего металла, скрипы и стук в стены. Ник задержал дыхание, хотя лёгкие жгло огнём. Если его услышат, им конец.  
Но, похоже, люк в подвал был замаскирован достаточно хорошо. После нескольких минут грохота и скрипа кто-то наверху громко доложил:  
— Здесь никого нет, сэр. Пусто.  
Ещё один громкий удар: кто-то в сердцах пнул стену сапогом.  
— Пошли дальше. А ты, мерзавец, помни своё место. Только дай мне повод, и я лично вздёрну тебя с превеликим удовольствием!  
Шаги начали удаляться и наконец затихли. Наступила тишина.  
— Мы бросили Джона. Как я мог бросить Джона? — прошептал рядом Финник.  
— Малютка Джон умер восемьсот лет назад, после этого с ним уже ничего плохого не могло случиться. Очнись, Финник, мы сейчас должны спасать себя!   
Ник почувствовал лёгкий удар в плечо. Финник бил вслепую, на слух, не пытаясь нанести серьёзную травму, просто вымещал злость.  
— Это для тебя он просто призрак из прошлого, Ник. А я успел с ним подружиться. Знал бы ты, какой он отличный парень!  
— Не беспокойся, ты перезагрузишь «Анимус» и снова его встретишь. Всего этого никогда не было, я вмешался в ход истории, твоё подсознание достраивает события, которые вообще никогда не происходили. Не воспринимай это всё слишком близко к сердцу.  
— Что ты понимаешь… — с досадой протянул Финник. Сверху скрипнули металлические петли, и люк открылся.  
— Эй, Робин, ты в порядке? — с испугом спросил пёс в темноту. Вряд ли он мог что-то разглядеть, на вид он был уже стар, и вокруг его левого глаза расплывался большой фиолетовый синяк.  
— В порядке. Подвинься, старина, нам надо вылезти отсюда.  
Пёс отошёл в сторону, Финник и Ник поднялись наверх. Помещение всё было перевёрнуто вверх тормашками, металлические заготовки в беспорядке валялись по полу, но пёс улыбался.  
— Для меня большая честь помочь тебе, Робин Гуд. После всего, что ты для нас сделал…  
Финник улыбнулся в ответ, и Ник понял, что снова видит перед собой не старого друга, знакомого до последней шерстинки на хвосте, а того самого Робина Гуда, легендарного героя и друга всех угнетённых.  
— Ты рисковал ради меня. Я этого не забуду. Я никого не забуду. Поверь мне, в Ноттингеме наступят иные времена. Я не остановлюсь, пока есть на свете несправедливость, пока есть нищета, голод и неоправданная жестокость. Я не остановлюсь, пока бьётся моё сердце, дружище. Спасибо, что помог нам. Сегодня ты сделал большое дело. Не только для меня. Для всего Ноттингема.  
Пёс опустил глаза, помялся, не зная, что сказать. У него явно не было привычки к громким словам, и он не мог придумать, как ответить. Наконец он взглянул на Ника.  
— А это, должно быть, новичок в твоём отряде, Робин? Я раньше его не встречал.  
Финник хмыкнул.  
— Да, точно, новичок. Звать Ником. Балбес, каких мало, но из него выйдет толк.   
Ник изо всех сил постарался не рассмеяться. После опасности погони напряжение требовало выхода, и эта внезапная шутка застала его врасплох.   
Но пёс всё воспринял серьёзно. Он взглянул прямо в глаза Нику, и ему вдруг расхотелось веселиться.  
— Береги Робина, Ник. Служи ему верой и правдой. На него одного — вся наша бедняцкая надежда.  
Пёс снова помолчал, подыскивая слова.  
— Что дальше будешь делать, Робин? Я могу вас прятать долго, пока шум не утихнет.  
— Нет. Я знаю, как работают эти солдаты. Когда они не сумеют поймать меня по горячим следам, они начнут обыскивать весь этот квартал, дом за домом. Проверят каждую щель, каждую мышиную нору. И подвал нас уже не спасёт. Нужно уходить.  
— Но как? На улицах вас схватят в два счёта!  
— Мы пойдём по крышам. Следуй за мной, Ник.  
Финник подошёл к двери, осторожно выглянул наружу, потом надвинул поглубже капюшон и решительно шагнул вперёд. Ник всё не мог отвести взгляда от слезящихся глаз старика. Сколько бы он ни твердил себе, что это всё иллюзия, картинка, зашифрованная в каплях чужой крови, сейчас он не мог заставить себя в это поверить. Этот взгляд был слишком настоящим.   
Ник торопливо отвернулся и пошёл к выходу, натягивая капюшон на голову. Кажется, теперь он чуть лучше понимал, что происходило с Финником. Кажется. Но легче от этого не становилось.

— Эй, Финник!   
Они шли по крышам домов, осторожно прятались за печными трубами и какими-то неведомыми башенками, чьё предназначение Ник не мог угадать. Финник остановился и обернулся назад.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Когда ты разговаривал там с кузнецом… Это Робин Гуд в тебе говорил? Ты играл его роль?  
Финник легонько улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Нет, Ник. Это был я. Настоящий я.  
— Как это — настоящий ты?  
— Я же говорил, что ты не поймёшь.  
— А ты попробуй объяснить. Я понятливый.  
Финник присел на корточки рядом с длинной печной трубой, из которой шёл дым сразу от нескольких печей на разных этажах. Это был уже довольно богатый район, тут здания были повыше и понаряднее, хотя фигуры внизу, на улицах, всё так же кутались в серые непримечательные плащи. Ещё там было много солдат. Очень много. Перепрыгивая с одной крыши на другую, Ник старался не смотреть вниз.  
— Как бы тебе объяснить… В Зверополисе, особенно в нашем лисьем районе, чтобы выжить, надо всё время изображать из себя крутого парня. Не влезай — убьёт, и всё такое. Я никогда даже не пробовал жить по-другому. А здесь…  
Финник помолчал, глядя вниз, за скат крыши. Серые фигуры спешили по своим делам, и никто из них ни разу не поднял голову вверх.   
— Здесь я начал играть эту роль, и через какое-то время осознал, что я живу ею. Что это и есть я. Тот я, у которого в Зверополисе никогда не было шансов проявить себя. Я даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Это было так… Естественно? Да, это подходящее слово. Естественно.  
Финник посмотрел на Ника, ухмыльнулся.  
— Не просто быть народным героем на словах. Но действительно заботиться об этих зверях. Помогать им от всей души. Смешно, правда?   
Ник покачал головой.  
— Нет. Это не смешно, дружище. Со мной ведь было ровно то же самое. Наверное, поэтому мы и ладили так хорошо. Чувствовали это, только не могли никак выразить.  
— А, вот оно что. А я-то думал, это всё Джуди.   
Ник опустил голову, посмотрел себе под ноги.  
— Джуди… Она помогла, конечно. Натолкнула меня на правильный путь. Но если бы это не был мой путь, я не стал бы им следовать, ты же знаешь. Я всегда был слишком независимым.  
Финник кивнул.  
— Когда ты тут появился, Ник… Ты сразу напомнил мне о прошлом. Извини, что я на тебя накричал. Я был не прав. И насчёт Джона ты тоже правильно сказал, только всё равно я чувствую себя паршиво.  
— Понимаю. Они тут все очень живые, правда? Очень настоящие.  
— Точно. Я…   
Но договорить им не дали. С соседней крыши раздался крик. Ник обернулся и увидел нескольких солдат, они один за другим вылезали из неприметного люка в чьём-то чердаке. Некоторые сразу выхватывали мечи из ножен, другие снимали со спины луки.  
— Бежим! Бежим!   
Они помчались вперёд, перепрыгивая брёвна и неровную черепицу, прячась за укрытиями, а стрелы летели им вслед и падали вокруг со всех сторон. Впереди был перекрёсток улиц, Финник легко пробежал по торчащему из-под ската крыши бревну, перепрыгнул на другое, уцепился за натянутую над улицей бельевую верёвку и стал ловко перебирать лапами, двигаясь на другую сторону. Ник замешкался, он всегда побаивался высоты, но выбора не было, шум погони нарастал, и он побежал следом за Финником, повторяя его путь след в след. Верёвка скользила под пальцами, прохожие снизу задрали головы, наблюдая за этой сценой. Ник сжал зубы. Он не может, не должен проиграть. Финник смог, значит, сможет и он. Ещё движение. Ещё одно. Рывок. Подтянуться на лапах — вот где пригодились тренировки в полицейской академии. Короткая перебежка по следующей крыше, и он нырнул за укрытие, где Финник его уже ждал.  
— Уф! Вот это точно был Робин Гуд. Ты сам никогда не был акробатом, приятель.  
— Ага. Он тот ещё паркурщик, я просто обалдел, когда понял, на что я тут способен.  
Позади переругивались солдаты, не рискуя последовать тем же путём. Прохожие снизу подзадоривали их криками, солдаты отвечали руганью.  
— Было бы глупо, если бы нас сейчас убили те, кто сами давным-давно покойники, а?   
С одной из крыш на той же стороне улицы, где они прятались, вылетело несколько стрел. Ник услышал противный свист прямо у себя над головой.  
— Видал, как покойники стреляют? Ходу, ходу!   
Они снова побежали, перепрыгивая через узкие зазоры между домами. К счастью, дома тут стояли плотно, прижимаясь друг к другу, как пешеходы в метро в час пик. Скоро Ник потерял направление. Финник вёл его запутанным лабиринтом, шум погони то затихал, то нарастал с новой силой.  
— Я вот не могу… Понять…   
Ник начал выдыхаться, но, кажется, погоня в очередной раз отстала.  
— Откуда… Тут… Носороги? Разве они жили в средневековой Англии?  
— Откуда мне знать, я что, учёный? Может, носороги и появились-то в Англии, просто потом наши историки всё напутали.  
— А ещё крокодилы…  
— Да заткнись ты уже.   
Они продолжали бежать. Ник наконец понял, куда Финник его ведёт. Впереди высилась деревянная громада кафедрального собора, колокольня возвышалась над городом, как одинокий маяк.  
— Уф. Кажется, оторвались. Сейчас залезем наверх, там нас никто не найдёт. Можно будет спокойно ждать, пока всё вернётся в норму.   
Ник молча кивнул. Сил на слова уже не оставалось. Он совсем выдохся. Погоня выжала его досуха, это было куда труднее, чем бежать кросс по ровной асфальтовой дорожке.   
Он замедлил ход, обернулся. Преследователей действительно было не видно и не слышно. Где-то внизу шумели улицы, прохожие даже не подозревали про двух лис, спрятавшихся прямо у них над головами. Далеко позади остались старик-кузнец и семья зайчат, у которых выдался сегодня очень странный день рождения. А они поднимались вверх по балкам и перекрытиям колокольни, всё выше и выше, и скоро весь город оказался у них под ногами, как большая тарелка с неведомым сложным блюдом.   
Ник сел на пол на верхней площадке колокольни, опёрся о толстую деревянную балку и свесил ноги вниз. Финник присел рядом. Закат окрасил Ноттингем в ровный багрянец. Ветер свистел и трепал мех на голове, большой колокол за спиной легонько покачивался, заставляя доски колокольни громко скрипеть. Ник скосил глаза на Финника. На его морде было задумчивое, даже мечтательное выражение. Он смотрел на далёкий горизонт, туда, где солнце должно было вот-вот коснуться земли. Ник тоже взглянул в ту сторону и не смог отвести взгляд от этой поразительной красоты.   
Два лиса сидели рядом на колокольне Ноттингема, касаясь друг друга хвостами, смотрели вдаль, и красное закатное солнце отражалось в их зрачках.

— Финник?  
— Что?  
— Ты точно не хочешь вернуться назад?  
— Пожалуйста, не начинай снова, Ник. Я не хочу опять на тебя кричать, а этим обязательно всё закончится.  
— Я не буду на тебя давить, Финник. Честно. Я понял, почему ты успел полюбить этот мир. Он не такой уж уютный, не такой уж добрый, но в нём есть своё очарование. В нём есть место для тебя. Но неужели такого места нет в Зверополисе?  
Финник помолчал.  
— Ты знаешь, Ник… Я думал об этом. У меня было много времени между подключениями к «Анимусу», когда я просто смотрел в стену и пытался понять, в чём же дело. Почему меня тянет сюда с такой силой. И мне кажется, что такого места, как здесь, я в Зверополисе не найду.  
— Но почему? Если ты хочешь помогать другим, ты можешь присоединиться к нам. Стать полицейским. Или пожарным. Или врачом, тебе с твоим умом не составит большого труда этому научиться.  
— Нет. Дело же не в этом. Не в том, чем именно заниматься.  
— А в чём тогда?  
Финник скорчил гримасу, и Ник увидел в ней не просто досаду — он увидел страдание.  
— Звери, Ник. Все эти звери, которые верят в меня. Когда Робин Гуд грабит богачей, когда он приходит в район бедняков и раздаёт золото тем, кому оно особенно необходимо — он чувствует себя нужным. Я чувствую себя нужным. Я наконец-то чувствую себя нужным, Ник!   
Ник вдруг с удивлением понял, что по щеке Финника катится слеза. Этот разговор задел какие-то глубинные струны в его душе, достучался до самой сути. Вот она, настоящая причина.  
— Они поют песни про Робина Гуда, потому что действительно верят в меня! У меня есть здесь то, чего никогда не было в Зверополисе — цель! Есть те, ради кого я дерусь, ради кого рискую! У меня есть здесь настоящие друзья, Ник! А там у меня был один друг, и тот… Бросил меня… Ради своей крольчихи…  
Финник больше не мог сдерживать слёз, они катились по его щекам, он всхлипывал, как ребёнок, и Ник осторожно встал на задние лапы и сделал маленький неловкий шаг к плачущему лису.  
— Каким же я был дураком, Финник. Каким я был дураком.   
Ник обнял Финника, и понял вдруг, что слёзы катятся уже из его собственных глаз. Он зарылся носом в тёплый мех на щеке Финника, чувствуя, как тот сотрясается от рыданий.  
— Прости меня, Финник. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я был слепым идиотом, ничего не хотел видеть вокруг. Я больше никогда тебя не брошу, обещаю. Никогда! Хочешь, я уйду из полиции? Опять будем работать вдвоём, как раньше. Проворачивать трюки, раздавать деньги бедным, и я ни слова не скажу против, клянусь! Прости меня, пожалуйста, я очень перед тобой виноват. Прости.   
Они замерли так с закрытыми глазами, вцепившись лапами друг в друга, как в последнюю надежду, как в единственное средство, способное спасти их от жестокого мира вокруг. Не было больше ни Ноттингема, ни Зверополиса, ушли куда-то далеко на задний план все события последних дней, «Абстерго», Видик с его загадочными планами, Люси с её таинственными товарищами, осталась только хрупкая, как бумажный журавлик на ветру, старая дружба, забытая, но сейчас снова ожившая и согретая их теплом. Оба молчали, слова были в этот миг не нужны. Они понимали друг друга без слов, как когда-то давно, когда два одиноких лиса впервые встретились под холодным небом далёкого Зверополиса.   
Они долго простояли так, слушая тишину. Слёзы начали высыхать, но Ник понимал: он только что нашёл что-то очень важное. То, что уже долго искал, сам об этом не зная. Что-то, что сумело заполнить пустоту в его душе, которую он даже не замечал всё это время.  
— Прости меня, Ник, — прошептал Финник, не открывая глаз. — Я тоже тебя не брошу. Я вернусь. Конечно, я вернусь.   
Он опустил лапы, и Ник сделал шаг назад. Глаза жгло от недавних слёз, но ему было на это наплевать.  
— Тогда давай вернёмся. Зверополис ждёт нас.  
Финник кивнул. На его морде появилась сосредоточенность, потом он открыл глаза и покачал головой.  
— «Анимус» всё ещё не реагирует на команды. Нам нужно дождаться, пока там всё починят…  
Внезапно откуда-то снизу раздался тяжёлый топот многочисленных ног, грохот и лязг металла. Финник и Ник взглянули друг на друга, и одинаковая мысль проскочила у них в головах. Западня. Они в западне, солдаты их всё-таки нашли. Отсюда некуда было бежать.  
— Живьём не брать! Рубить обоих на месте! — послышался снизу громкий крик. Ник оглянулся вокруг в поисках выхода, и внезапная мысль промелькнула у него в мозгу, как молния. Неужели нет другого способа? Хоть какого-нибудь трюка, который может сейчас их спасти?  
Нет. Другого пути быть не может. Он сделает то, что должен, то, ради чего пришёл сюда. У настоящей дружбы не бывает слишком высокой цены.   
Из стены колокольни торчала в сторону длинная балка, обрывающаяся в пропасть. Ник шагнул на неё, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце. Страх высоты завладел им с новой силой, но усилием воли он заставил себя забыть о нём. На самом краю балки он обернулся. Финник смотрел на него с ужасом, не в силах сделать шаг вперёд. Кажется, он понял, что именно Ник собирается сделать, и это понимание парализовало его, лишило сил от отчаяния.  
— Это из-за меня «Анимус» не работает как надо, Финник. Пока я подключён к системе, мы оба заперты здесь. Но не обязательно погибать нам обоим. Прости. Я обещал, что не брошу тебя, но выбора нет.  
— Ник, нет! Не делай этого!  
— Я должен. Я верю в тебя, Финник.   
Ник отвернулся, в последний раз взглянул на далёкий закат и, не давая себе больше времени на раздумья и страх, изо всех сил оттолкнулся лапами и прыгнул вперёд и вниз, в холодную пустоту.

Кажется, мир замер. Ледяной ветер обхватил Ника, легко проник под одежду, под шерсть и кожу, заполнил его целиком. Удар сердца. Лестницы и переходы неслись вниз, солдаты поворачивали головы, заметив движение. Ник не смотрел на них. Говорят, в последние мгновения перед смертью вся жизнь проносится перед глазами, но с ним всё было иначе. Вместо цепочки событий, сменяющих друг друга, он видел лица. Все одновременно, они накладывались друг на друга, но Ник легко мог различить и узнать каждое. Финник, как он выглядел в Зверополисе. Джуди. Когтяузер, Буйволсон, мистер Биг, Дюк Хорьковиц. Сотни и сотни лиц, все, кого он когда-либо знал. Все, с кем его сводила вместе судьба: друзья, враги и те, кто между ними.  
Ещё удар сердца. Память. Мгновения радости и горя: клуб юных следокопытов, тележка с мороженым перед зданием «Лемминг-инвест», музей естествознания, лицо мисс Барашкинс сквозь прорезь прицела. Полицейская академия, сверкающий значок на груди. Вершина колокольни над Ноттингемом — как высшая точка, кульминация его жизни.  
Удар сердца. Эмоции. Страх и восторг, печаль и эйфория, всё, что с ним случалось за долгие годы. Просто чистые эмоции, для воспоминаний уже не оставалось места. Земля была всё ближе. Ник закрыл глаза.   
И белая вспышка — как удар молнии, как резкое пробуждение от ночного кошмара. Как чудо, которым оно и было. Белая мгла, сквозь которую проступали цифры и едва заметные образы. Густой туман, заполнивший пространство между мирами. Короткий треск электрического разряда. Ник открыл глаза.   
Он был в подвале в промышленном пригороде Зверополиса. Тихонько пищали приборы. Люси Стиллман стояла рядом, сжимая в лапах шлем от «Анимуса». Сердце бешено колотилось, и Ник несколько раз тяжело выдохнул, приходя в чувство.  
— Что произошло?  
— Финник вышел из «Анимуса» на своей стороне. Вас выкинуло из системы, мистер Уайлд.   
Ник сглотнул, осторожно сел на оранжевой лежанке, с недоверием ощупывая собственную голову. Она была целой и невредимой, он был жив и сам не мог в это поверить.  
— Ух. Это он… Вовремя.   
Ник взглянул на Люси и вдруг улыбнулся во всю пасть, чувствуя, как лапы дрожат от огромного облегчения.  
— Это он вовремя!   
И Ник засмеялся, громко, долго, от всей души, он смеялся до слёз и всё никак не мог остановиться.

Двери фургона хлопнули, закрываясь. Люси и Финник — настоящий, со своими знаменитыми длинными ушами и знакомым ехидным оскалом — заняли места на сидениях. Джуди сразу ударила по газам. Фургон рванулся вперёд, заложил крутой вираж на перекрёстке и помчался вдаль, оставляя позади крики и рёв сирены. Люси сложила телескопическую дубинку и засунула её в карман. Она выглядела усталой, но довольной. Глаза Финника горели от восторга.  
— Ник, ты бы видел, как она разделалась с этими охранниками! Вот это я понимаю, действительно высокий класс, даже Робин Гуд не смог бы справиться лучше!  
Люси легонько улыбнулась, фургон тряхнуло на очередном повороте, и Ник схватился за ручку над креслом, чтобы удержаться на месте.  
— Как всё прошло, Люси?  
— Как по нотам, мистер Уайлд. Я же говорила вам: мы всё продумали.  
Вдалеке послышался вой полицейских сирен, но Джуди вела фургон какими-то одной ей известными лабиринтами проездов за складскими корпусами промзоны, снося на пути хлипкие шлагбаумы, и Ник не сомневался, что они легко уйдут от возможной погони.  
— Что ты будешь делать дальше, Финник?  
— Не знаю, пока не решил. «Абстерго» наверняка попытаются меня найти, так что придётся на время залечь на дно, а потом… Потом посмотрим.  
— Если они не найдут вас, то схватят другого потомка Робина Гуда, — подала голос Люси. — Вы готовы с этим смириться, мистер Финник?  
— Нет.  
Финник состроил кровожадную гримасу.  
— Я не допущу, чтобы другие лисы пострадали из-за меня. Если Видик хочет войны, он получит войну!  
Люси улыбнулась.  
— Тогда вы знаете, что делать, мистер Финник. Я свяжусь с вами в ближайшее время, мне есть что вам предложить.  
Фургон выехал на оживлённую улицу, уверенно встроился в плотный поток транспорта. Люси посмотрела на водительское кресло, из-за которого торчали длинные кроличьи уши.  
— Миссис Уайлд, остановите, пожалуйста, где-нибудь тут. Мне пора выходить.  
Джуди аккуратно припарковала фургон к обочине, Люси открыла дверь и сделала шаг наружу. Потом обернулась и взглянула на них ещё раз.  
— Спасибо, что помогли нам, мистер Уайлд. Вряд ли мы ещё когда-нибудь встретимся. Я была бы рада как-нибудь вас отблагодарить…  
— Это не нужно, — покачал головой Ник. Он взглянул на Финника и поймал взгляд в ответ. В этом взгляде было всё, что он ожидал увидеть, и много чего ещё.  
— Это не нужно. Я и так получил вполне достаточную награду.  
Люси улыбнулась, кивнула на прощание и закрыла дверь. Джуди нажала на педаль газа, и они снова выехали на дорогу. Машины обгоняли их, не обращая никакого внимания на неприметный фургон. Витрины отбрасывали яркие солнечные зайчики, прохожие шли по тротуарам, и в мире, кажется, наконец-то установился порядок и покой.   
Они ехали всё дальше, оставляя забытое прошлое далеко позади. Яркое летнее солнце вставало над Зверополисом, и Ник радостно улыбался ему. Вокруг шумели машины, пиликали телефоны, огромный город просыпался навстречу новому дню, и хотелось верить, что этот день не закончится никогда.


End file.
